


Exploiting Weaknesses

by strawnilla



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, vampire cookie is actual vampire tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he purposely threw away Adventurer's hat and scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploiting Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen so deep into cookie run hell its not even funny

First of all, he did not mean it. It wasn’t  _entirely_ his fault that Adventurer’s hat and scarf  _somehow_ managed to land in the Wastelands. It wasn’t like he deliberately put them in the trash can! He must have knocked them over, he’s sure of it, and he took out the trash without checking the contents. Who would do that even?

But that doesn’t matter right now, because the glare Vampire’s getting is absolutely terrifying.

He sweats. “L-Look, Adventurer, baby, I’m sorry,” he starts moving closer to the blond, hoping he’ll be forgiven. “I’ll get you a new hat and scarf, okay?”

Adventurer just huffs and walks out the room without another word.

Vampire worries for a while, because the blond didn’t say anything to him. Hours pass and he’s pacing the room, biting his nails in the process. What if this is how they break up? Oh god, no, he doesn’t want that to happen, especially not over a hat and a scarf! What if Adventurer went to some ruins again? That’ll probably take longer for him to come back but he really needs to see him now and apologize more—

He hears the doors open and he brightens up. He is about to smile at Adventurer, when a bright light blinds him instead and a fizzing sensation starts to tickle up his arms when he walks nearer to his boyfriend.

His breath catches.

“Uh, baby, are those…”

“ _Silver_ earrings, bracelets and some rings? Yes, yes they are.”

“What?!” he yells, almost whines really. “But… But baby, you know I can’t stand silver! How am I going to touch you now?!”

“I don’t know, figure that out yourself.” Adventurer says with a shrug, walks towards the sofa and turns the TV on.

Vampire stands there, jaw dropped.

* * *

 

A day later, he tries again.

“So, uh, what do you want for dinner tonight? I’ll make it for you.” Vampire offers, standing five feet away from Adventurer, because _he’s still wearing all that silver from yesterday Lord of Cookies please help him._

Adventurer holds his chin, seems to ponder on his options, and Vampire gets hopeful because maybe now Adventurer will forgive him and he’ll take off all that silly silver and they can cuddle again—!

“I really feel like Italian cuisine right now. Yeah, I’d definitely love some Italian.” Adventurer smirks. “You said you’d make it for me? That’s so nice of you!”

If Vampire had blood in his veins, his blood would have gone cold. “Ahaha… O-Of course I would!”

Of course he couldn’t. Too much garlic. Way too much garlic. Looks like he’s ordering take out.

Adventurer why.

* * *

 

Two days later, there’s a circus in town.

“Hey babe, let’s go there, it’ll be fun!” Vampire says enthusiastically; already ready to get his giant sunhat to protect him from the Sun.

He expected Adventurer to say no, but he agreed and he thinks maybe _now_ Adventurer’s forgiven him. He’s already taken off the rings, bracelets and earrings! They can hold hands now, which Vampire is grateful for, but he still can’t kiss Adventurer because he wouldn’t let him, even though he really misses kissing Adventurer, damn it.

They reach the circus and Vampire asks Adventurer what he wants to do first.

Adventurer makes a bee line for the House of Mirrors.

“Are you kidding me?!” Vampire whines. He cannot believe how childish his boyfriend is. “Babe, please, I said I was sorry… I’ll get you a new hat and scarf, I’m really sorry. I should’ve been careful with your things!” he calls out from the entrance of the House, kind of annoyed he can’t see himself at all and then there’s like a million Adventurers inside. Who knows where the real one is?

“You should’ve gotten me new ones sooner.” Adventurer’s voice echoes. The redhead can almost hear the pout in his voice.

“Okay, I probably should have. Why don’t you come out and we can go find your new accessories now?”

There’s a silence.

“…Adventurer?”

A sigh. “Alright, Vampire.” The blond walks out. He’s holding the back of his neck and looking sheepish, not meeting Vampire’s eyes. “Let’s go.”

He holds out his hand for Vampire to take and the redhead smiles. Adventurer bumps shoulders with him, Vampire pecks him on the cheek, and they both grin wide.

“Please don’t wear any of that silver again.”

“I’m not promising anything.”


End file.
